Beneath the open sky
by Xenobia
Summary: While between missions, Zack takes time out to try and show Aerith that she doesn't need to be afraid of the sky. Takes place during Crisis Core. Mild het content.


"Beneath the open sky"

_A Zack/Aerith fanfiction_

* * *

**_Author's note: _**_I took some creative liberties with the "23 wishes" part, to make it flow better with this little ficlet. _

* * *

**_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.*_**

* * *

_"That girl said she was scared of the natural sky." –_Zack Fair

* * *

Aerith hummed softly to herself as she tended her flowers. Her thoughts were on the handsome Soldier who had helped her build her flower cart. She wondered when she would see him again, and if he thought of her as often as she thought of him. She didn't try to call him as often as she used to, trusting him to call her when he had time to chat—if he was interested. He'd been through so much recently, with the death of his mentor and protecting the city. She sighed and she pondered the rules of romance. She wasn't as naive as Zack thought. Growing up in the slums gave her a broader perspective of life.

Thinking of this, Aerith smiled, unable to resist a soft laugh. The last time they had a little date together he'd tried to cover her eyes when they walked past a porn shop. She informed him that she wouldn't faint at the sight of the merchandise in the window or the naked bodies displayed on some of the ads inside, but he dragged her away from the shop anyhow. It was sweet, really.

She was just about to finish wrapping the stems of another batch of flowers to sell, when she heard the heavy wooden door of the church creak on its hinges. Aerith paused and frowned, covertly reaching for the staff lying on the floor beside her. She had been attacked in the church before and she had learned to be more aware of her surroundings. She kept humming as she got to her feet, with the flowers clutched in one hand and the staff clutched in the other. She heard a soft, barely perceptible footfall behind her and she tensed, preparing to clobber someone good and proper. Aerith whirled, feeling a presence drawing closer.

"I know how to use this!"

A pair of gloved hands caught her staff just before it would have struck a familiar head of sooty, spiked hair. Mako-tinted eyes of blue-violet stared into hers from beneath straight, black brows and a charming, wolfish grin greeted her.

"Tell me about it," Zack said conversationally, easing her staff aside with a wink. "I know I haven't called lately, but is that any reason to beam me over the head?"

Aerith's heart skipped a beat and she lowered the staff. "Zack! You...I didn't see...you shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that! Especially after everything that's happened lately."

"Sorry about that. I guess I wanted to surprise you. Maybe I should have announced myself." His eyes went to the flower wagon. "So how's business doing so far? Have you sold any yet?"

She was staring at him, drinking in the angles and planes of his face, the blue of his eyes, the strong line of his jaw. The criss-crossed scar on the left side of said jaw was a harsh reminder of his recent loss and before she knew it, Aerith started to reach up to trace it. Zack's eyes flicked back to her just as she began to raise her hand and she realized she hadn't answered his question.

"Um...yes. The flowers...I've sold a few." She wanted to slap herself, embarrassed over the lapse. "I think I need to try different areas and establish a client base."

Zack smiled and he leaned against the flower cart, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Client base, huh? You sound like a pro business woman. You'll make your fortune yet."

"I don't know about that." She set her staff aside, feeling comfortable and safe in his presence. "When did you get back?"

"Just a little while ago," he answered. "And I don't know how much time I've got before they send me on another assignment, so I came here right away. What do you say to another date, Aerith?"

She brushed her hands against her skirt before self-consciously running her fingers through the arching fringe of her bangs. "A date? Now?"

"You don't need to primp for me," Zack said when he noticed her sorry attempt at grooming. "You always look pretty to me."

Aerith gave him a blushing glance. "Don't lie, Zack. I'm a mess. I just wish I'd had time to run a comb through my hair and change into something nicer, before you showed up."

He levered himself away from the wagon and started to back away. "I could leave and come back, if you want." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"No," she said hastily. It was too rare to get some time alone with him and she knew if he walked out those doors, she might not see him again for days, weeks or even longer. She took hold of his right arm, half-afraid he'd disappear on her. "Let's go."

"Whoa...hold up," Zack laughed as the girl attempted to drag him toward the doors. "What's the hurry, all the sudden?"

"You said you don't know how long you have," explained Aerith with a little smile. "I just want to be sure I get my Zack time in."

He pulled her to a stop and his hands were gentle as he rested them on her shoulders. "I didn't mean to sound like we've got to rush. Slow down, okay?" He smiled engagingly at her and he took his gloves off and stuffed them into his pocket. He caressed her cheek with his bare fingertips and those gorgeous sapphire eyes of his scanned her face as if he were memorizing it.

She bit her lip. "I just don't want to be interrupted, this time."

His gaze softened on her. "That happens a lot, doesn't it? Okay then; come on. I've got a ride waiting for us outside and we can grab a bite to eat before we head out."

"Head out where?" Aerith asked. Zack never _planned_ their dates, when they could steal the time to go on them. This was a first.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise." His hand slipped down her arm and his fingers entwined with hers. "Come on; your chariot awaits."

Shrugging, Aerith went with him and when they stepped outside the church, the first thing she noticed was the motorcycle parked at the curb. It was a standard black ShinRa manufactured vehicle. She frowned when Zack produced a key ring from his pocket and clicked a button on it. The bike's headlight flashed briefly and there was a beeping sound. Aerith looked down at her clothes as Zack straddled the bike and motioned to her with a wink.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" She couldn't very well straddle the seat behind him without hiking up her skirt, and that just wouldn't do.

Zack leaned back a little and patted his thighs meaningfully. "It's okay. I won't let you fall."

Aerith's eyes widened a little, flicking from his lap to his face. Her ivy gaze was uncertain but helplessly intrigued. The idea of riding the streets of Midgar bride-style across Zack Fair's lap seemed ludicrous and enchanting all at once. "I don't know if I should. Can't we just walk?"

"We could, but it would take a long time to get to where I want to take you unless we take the train, that that isn't very romantic. Come on, Aerith...please? It'll be fine."

He was looking at her with that boyishly pleading look that always melted the heart. She hadn't seen him look like that since before the tragic death of his friend and she couldn't turn him down. Swallowing her misgivings, she approached the motorcycle and allowed him to help her on. It was awkward at first and she apologized when her elbow dug into his ribs. He shrugged it off, hardly bothered. Soon, she was seated sidelong across his straddling thighs, with her arms around his neck for support. Aerith jumped when his hands began to fool with her knee-length blue skirt.

"What are you—"

"I'm just tucking it under," he explained, his breath tickling her cheek. "Making sure the folds aren't too loose for the ride."

"Doesn't it violate some sort of traffic rule?"

He grinned at her again, satisfied that her skirt was tucked in enough. "Nobody's going to pull over a Soldier on a ShinRa vehicle."

She held on tighter as he knocked the kickstand and the bike tilted, balanced only by his strength. "Zack, are you _sure_ this is safe?"

"Sure, I'm sure," he promised. His piercing gaze held hers and his expression softened. "Aerith, even if the bike goes down, you won't. I'm not going to drop you. Trust me."

How could she _not_ trust him, when he looked at her with such an earnest expression on his handsome face and such a protective look in his eyes? She had to hand it to him; it was quite the romantic gesture—possibly to make up for the lack of time he'd had for her. She made herself relax and she nodded, resting her cheek against his shoulder trustingly.

"Okay. Just don't drop me."

* * *

_~Note to self: Discovered a new way to get snuggles from a girl. ~_

Zack was smugly congratulating himself inside as he drove the motorcycle through the streets of the projects, heading for the highway. He compensated for the shift in balance necessary to support Aerith's slight frame and though steering took a bit of finesse, he got a handle of it in no time. She was clinging to him tightly and he thought he felt slight tremors in her body.

"So did you buy the motorcycle?" Aerith asked over the sound of the motor and the rushing wind.

Zack shook his head. "Just renting it for the night. How are you doing?"

"O...okay," she faltered unconvincingly.

Zack considered the fib and his quick mind and male urges worked together to create a...distraction. She had lifted her head from his shoulder and her mouth was very close to his. She had a nicely shaped pair of lips, pink and petal-soft looking. Though he'd been seeing Aerith on and off for more than a year, he hadn't kissed her yet. Their relationship was hard to describe—caught somewhere between friendship and romance. He blamed his job on that and he thought it was about time he started showing her he wanted more out, some day.

He divided his attention between the road and the girl in his arms and he gave her a quick smooch on the lips. They were just as soft and inviting as he imagined they would be and it was hard to resist slipping her a little tongue.

"Zack!" Aerith stared at him with surprise. She didn't look terribly embarrassed, but he could see she was working things out.

"You can't smack me," he advised when she looked as though she might follow through with the obligatory 'good girl' response. "You might make us crash." He winked at her, grinning broadly.

Aerith nibbled her lower lip at the reminder that they were cruising down the street on a motorcycle, in a precarious position. Seeing the anxiety returning to her face, he gave her another smooch—this time letting it last a little longer. He was pleasantly surprised when she responded to the kiss, her lips animating against his. He had to remind himself to keep an eye on the road and he switched lanes to pass a slower moving old car. The passengers were an elderly couple and the man at the wheel stared at Zack and Aerith as they passed. Zack chuckled, imagining the spectacle he and Aerith must be creating.

"Stop that," Aerith said when their mouths broke away from each other again. She was smiling at him as if she couldn't help herself, though.

"Bet you aren't thinking of crashing anymore," he challenged.

"Not true," she countered. "Making out now only increases the risk of crashing."

They stopped at a traffic light and Zack heaved a dramatic sigh. "Okay. I'll be a gentleman from now on. A girl like you deserves that, anyway."

She lowered her eyes and toyed with a loose strand on his sweater. "I'm not saying I didn't like it. I just...oh, now I'm sending mixed signals."

He struggled not to laugh. "I think I understand. No public smoochies, right? Maybe I can give you a _real_ kiss at the end of this date."

The way she looked at him in response to that was encouraging and he squirmed a little, hoping he wouldn't give away the effect that look had to him. The light changed and he kicked the bike into gear and kept going. Aerith was more relaxed now and she seemed to be enjoying the feel of the wind on her face. Her braid whipped behind her and Zack wondered if he should pull over to have her tuck it down the back of her shirt. She didn't seem to mind, so he didn't say anything.

When Zack took the ramp onto the highway and Aerith saw the signs, her tension returned.

* * *

"Zack...are we going to the upper plate?"

He looked at her almost guiltily. "That's right."

She shook her head. "Turn around, please."

"No can do, sweetheart. We're on the highway. It's one-way and the next off-ramp is half a mile away."

"Then pull over."

He looked disappointed, but he didn't give in. "No. Our date is on the upper plate tonight, under the sky. I want to show you there's nothing to be afraid of, Aerith."

"Zack...I don't want to go up there," she persisted, "Please! You don't understand!"

He slowed down and pulled over to the shoulder. Aerith breathed easier, thinking he was going to give in and either find an off-ramp to go back or walk her back home. When she started to get off the bike, he held her in place and shook his head. His Mako-enhanced eyes held hers steadily as he spoke to her.

"Aerith, there's a whole world out there under that sky. Those flowers you love so much? Out in the open under the sun, they grow everywhere in the spring. I want you to be able to stand in the sun and maybe roll in the grass, some day."

"And chase butterflies, maybe? Am I a girl or a dog?" she muttered, averting her gaze. She was ashamed of herself, but she couldn't help her fear.

Zack smiled and cupped her chin, urging her to look at him again. "I'm trying to be serious for once. Your happiness is important to me and you're kind of like a flower. Without sunlight and fresh air, you'll might eventually wither and die. Maybe not today, but someday I'd like to see you get out of this place. I want to show you the countryside...maybe the rainforests around where I grew up. You'd like it. I can't do any of that if I can't get you to set foot outside Midgar."

He traced her features and gave her an encouraging smile. "What do you say, babe? Just take a peek out from under that plate for a little while, so I can show you what the big sky is _really_ like."

"I don't know, Zack," she said uncertainly. "When I see the open sky, it feels like it's going to suck me up into it and swallow me. I...feel so exposed beneath it."

How could she make him understand? Her birth mother died bringing her to Midgar and her foster mother warned her not to expose herself too much. Her whole life was spent in hiding, though she did her best to look on the bright side of things and have fun anyhow. She wanted to tell him what she was, wanted to confide in him—but how could she begin to explain?

One of Zack's warm, big hands took hold of hers. "Then if the sky seems like it's going to swallow you up, I'll hold onto you. I'll keep you down here on Gaia with me, Aerith. Just trust me. Stay up there for five minutes and if you still want to go back under the plate, we will."

She looked at the strong, calloused hand holding hers and she saw some of the faint scars on the skin in the dim light of the street lamps. It was a reminder of what those hands were capable of, but she also knew how gentle those hands could be, too. She looked into his encouraging gaze and she knew she'd be ashamed of herself if she turned down his proposal. He was a man now, and he risked his life every day fighting for what he believed in. She could give him his wish...but she had a wish of her own, in return.

"I'll do it," she said, "but I want something in return."

He brightened. "Yeah? Like what?"

She thought about it. "Hmm. I can think of at least twenty-three tiny wishes I have, but you'll never remember all of them."

"Then write them down," he urged. He started checking his pockets, shifting her in his lap and rocking the bike in the process. He poked the tip of his tongue out the corner of his mouth in concentration. "I think I've got a scrap of paper somewhere in here..."

She almost giggled. "Zack, it's okay. I don't have to give them all to you right now." She combed her fingers through his raven spikes, endeared to him even further. "I'll think about it for a while and when I've made up my mind, I'll text them to you."

He stopped digging and he put his arms around her waist, steadying her in his lap. He waited 'till the next car passed them on the highway and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll hold you to that, sweet thing."

Aerith smiled, though a part of her dreaded fulfilling her part of the bargain.

* * *

They reached Bunson avenue on the upper plate and Zack almost lost his nerve when he felt how stiff and cold Aerith was against him. He spotted an overlook point with pay binoculars and he pulled into one of the parking spaces. He balanced the bike and held Aerith close, hesitating to ease her off. She was hanging onto him for dear life and her face was buried against the spot where his neck met his shoulder. He felt terrible for pushing this on her and he rubbed her back, wondering if he should just drive her back down under the plate.

"Aerith? Are you okay?"

"Yes," she fibbed, her voice muffled against his sweater.

Her fingers curled into a clawed grip on his clothing and he winced a little as her nails inadvertently dug into his skin a little. He imagined trying to peel her off of him right now would probably result in a ripped shirt. Zack smiled a little painfully and he impulsively nuzzled her hair.

"Let's just take a minute. I've got you."

She nodded convulsively and he was again favored with a blight of guilt. The fragrance of her flowers clung to her hair and skin, making him want to loosen her braid and bury his face in the honey-colored mane. He imagined what she'd look like with her hair hanging loose and free, spilling down her back and around her shoulders. He was certain it would be like watching an angel in the flesh.

"Okay," Aerith said a little breathlessly. "Okay...I can...I can look. Can I look, Zack?"

"Yeah, you can look. Go ahead and look up, Aerith. It's a nice, clear night and the moon is almost full." He wished he could show her the night sky in the country, where the stars and moon were so clear they seemed much closer to Gaia. Then again, maybe that would scare her even more.

Aerith hesitantly lifted her head from his shoulder and tilted it, looking up at the night sky as if expecting it to fall on her at any moment. She clutched his shirt harder and Zack grunted a little when she unconsciously pinched one of his nipples.

"You won't let go of me?" she said in a small voice.

He shook his head. "Never. You're safe, Aerith."

She sighed, her breath flowing sweetly across his jaw as she finally looked up. Zack tightened his hold on her to give her the added security she obviously needed and he looked up at the sky with her.

"So, what do you think?" he murmured. The sound of traffic and the hustle and bustle of the city echoed around them from the sectors below and the plate they were currently on.

Aerith bore an expression of wary awe on her lovely face. The starlight reflected in her eyes as she looked up and silently counted the twinkling lights. "It's not so scary," she said hesitantly. "Not with you here."

Zack grinned and brushed his lips over her temple.

* * *

After an indeterminable amount of time, Aerith began to relax. Zack's body was warm—almost warmer than natural. His embrace was comforting and his chatting helped distract her from her unease. When her nerves settled enough, she realized what he was talking about and she frowned at him.

"I mean, pineapple on pizza? I like my fruit in a dessert."

Aerith found her voice again. "Zack, are you talking about...pizza toppings?"

He looked pleased that she had decided to join the conversation. "Yeah. Midgar is sectioned off like a pizza...or a pie. You never told me what kind of toppings you like on your pizza, Aerith."

She blinked. Sometimes, she really didn't understand where Zack came up with some of his conversation topics. "Cheese, I suppose."

"Just cheese?" He studied her thoughtfully. "Nothing else?"

She shrugged. "Spinach?"

Zack made a face. "Yuck. Well, at least it isn't pineapple." He gave her a wink and one of those charming smiles. "How are you feeling now? You've made it past the mark we agreed on."

It took her a moment to realize what he meant and she smiled. She dared a cautious look up at the starlit sky. "I really _have_. I don't think I'd want to come here without you for a while, but maybe..."

She started tracing the edge of the high neck of his sweater. "Maybe some day, I can come here or step outside of Midgar without panicking. You were right, Zack."

"So you don't want me to take you back down now?" Zack looked at her cautiously, as if bracing himself.

Aerith considered the question and she looked up again. She couldn't help but hold onto him tighter as she raised her eyes heavenwards, but the dry-mouthed fear was at a more manageable level than before. "No, you went through so much trouble to bring me up here tonight. I think I owe you a little more time, Zack."

He looked so happy about that. "I knew you could do it, Aerith."

He shifted beneath her again and she wriggled in his lap a little, trying to get more comfortable. Their motions brought their faces too close and Aerith found her gaze caught in his. Even in the dark, his eyes were a stunning, vivid color. She wondered briefly if they would actually glow in the dark, but she became aware of his breath intermingling with hers and she suddenly wanted that "real kiss" he'd teased about.

"Zack," she whispered as his fingers combed through the fringe of her bangs.

She stroked the base of his neck with her fingertips and he shivered a little. His eyes were so intense on her and she realized that the only thing holding him back right now was his promise to be a gentleman. Something urged her to seize the moment and she gave him her most inviting expression and gently urged his head toward hers. His breath quickened and his arms tightened around her as their mouths closed the distance.

The pressure of his lips on hers was gentle at first, gradually increasing as he tilted his head and kissed her softly. She returned the gestures eagerly, inexperienced but more than willing to share a few stolen kisses with him. She felt his tongue glide over the crease between her lips and she parted them willingly, allowing him access. He made a low, soft sound of need and one of his hands slid down to splay against the small of her back.

Aerith nibbled his lips and made soft cooing sounds, hardly aware of what she was doing. She laid a palm flat against his chest and felt his heartbeat thrumming beneath it. He gasped softly and murmured her name, plunging his tongue into her mouth again. To his credit, Zack's hands did not wander. He came close to sliding a hand up her skirt but he stopped when she tensed a bit and he contented himself with brushing soft, teasing kisses over her jaw and under her ear.

When she realized that she was coming close to inviting Zack to sneak into her bedroom through the window later, Aerith decided the kisses had to stop. She broke the cycle with difficulty, enchanted by the feel of his firm, soft lips, his hot breath and his moist tongue against hers. While she knew about things he would probably flip over, she had never experienced them herself. No boy had ever kissed her the way Zack had just now and it was very hard to put a stop to it.

"I think," said Aerith breathlessly, "you should take me home, now."

He looked utterly dazed for a moment. "The church? Oh...OH, right." He cleared his throat and frowned, shifting a little with a wince.

Aerith felt the reason for his discomfort, pressing against the back of her thigh. She bit her lip and tried not to grin, caught between amusement and guilt. The sky still frightened her, but it was hard to notice that fear in Zack's reassuring, sweet presence. "I had a really good time, even if I was scared at first."

Zack's smile was a little strained, but it was genuine. "Good. Like I said; I knew you could do it. Let's get you back."

* * *

Zack gave Aerith another passionate kiss outside the gate of her home, finding it hard now to keep it chaste. Her responses were more than a little arousing and he wished he didn't have to let her go. They were lucky to get through the date without a call from headquarters interrupting them, so he supposed he should be thankful.

"I'll call you," Zack promised as she began walking to the gate leading to the path. The house she shared with her mother was probably the nicest little house in the slums.

Aerith paused at the gate and turned, glancing over her shoulder at him thoughtfully. "It's okay if you can't, Zack. I won't be mad. I know your life is busy."

He took a deep breath and he almost resented his obligations. "I'll keep in touch and I'll take you on more dates, whenever I can. Just wait for me, Aerith. I might not answer right away but that doesn't mean I won't do it eventually, okay?"

She favored him with one of her gentle, beautiful smiles that seemed to light up everything around her. "I'll wait for you, Zack."

He smiled back and he gave her a playful salute. "Cool. Oh, and don't forget to text me that list of wishes."

* * *

A few days later, Zack was on his way to Nibelheim with General Sephiroth and several infantrymen. One such infantryman was Cloud Strife—Zack's newest buddy. He heard his phone beeping as they moved into the mountains and he checked the incoming text message.

"Have narrowed it down to one wish," Aerith's text read. "Want to spend more time with you."

Zack smiled, brushing his thumb over the smooth screen. He heard Cloud groan in the back and he twisted around to check on him. "You okay, Cloud?"

The blond infantryman waved blindly in response, staying in his hunched position with his head between his knees. Cloud evidently didn't travel well.

Zack grimaced in sympathy for his friend, but he couldn't do anything for him. General Sephiroth was sitting against the opposite wall of the transport, somehow managing to look bored and alert at the same time. Zack sighed and returned his attention to his phone. He started to text Aerith back to tell her that he'd do everything he could to make her wish come true, but at that moment the vehicle struck something in the road and Zack was thrown to the floor with the impact. Cloud shouted and rolled along the floor to bump against the back wall with one of the other grunts. Sephiroth hastily reached up and grabbed the support grips overhead, his cool features unreadable.

"That must be our monster," stated Sephiroth. He drew his masamune and started for the exit. "Move, people."

Zack hastily checked his gear and climbed out of the transport behind Sephiroth. The other ShinRa operatives followed. His phone was left behind on the floor of the transport, with an unfinished, unsent response to Aerith's text message.

"See you soon," read the message.

* * *

The End


End file.
